windows_server_2012_r2fandomcom_es-20200214-history
WSUS
Windows Server Update Services provee actualizaciones de seguridad para los sistemas operativos Microsoft. Mediante Windows Server Update Services, los administradores pueden manejar centralmente la distribución de parches a través de Actualizaciones automáticas a todas las computadoras de la red corporativa. = Instalación # En el Server Manager, seleccionar Manage, Add Roles and Features # Seleccionar Next hasta la pestaña Features, alli se selecciona WSUS # Seleccionar Add Features y Next # Asegurarse que en Role Services, este activado tanto WID Database como WSUS Services y seleccionar Next # Ahora se ingresa un directorio donde se guardaran las actualizaciones, puede ser cualquier carpeta puedo se recomienda utilizar una particion de al menos 10 gb dedicada para contener las actualizaciones, despues seleccionamos Next # Seleccionamos Install Configuracion del WSUS # Despues de que termine de instalarse se abrira una ventana que mostrara unas recomiendaciones antes de iniciar los siguientes procesos, esas recomendaciones son: Asegurarse que el firewall del server permita a los clientes accesar a este, Tener conexion a internet para Windows Update, Tener las crendeciales del servidor proxy, despues seleccionar Next # El asistente preguntara si deseamos unirmos a un programa de mejoramiento del software, se desmarca la opcion y despues seleccionar Next. # Seleccionar Synchronize from Windows Update y seleccionar Next # Seleccionar Start Connecting, con esto el asistente descargara el catalogo de actualizaciones, este proceso puede tardar varios minutos, despues de que termine, seleccionar Next # Seleccionar el idioma de los productos que buscaran actualizaciones y despues Next # Seleccionar los productos que buscaran actualizaciones y despues Next # Seleccionar el tipo de actualizaciones, en este caso Criticals, y despues Next # Seleccionar Synchronize manually y seleccionar Next # Seleccionar Finish Configurar las actualizaciones # Se iniciara la primera sincronizacion cuando termine el proceso anterior y se abrira la ventada de Update Services # Buscamos Options y seleccionamos Computers # Se activa la opcion Use Group Policiy to registry settings on computers y seleccionar OK # En la opcion Computers del menu de la derecha, hacer click derecho y seleccionar Add Computer Group # Ingresar un nombre para el grupo y seleccionar OK # En el Server Manager, en el apartado Tools, buscar la opcion Group Policy Management, buscar el grupo y hacer click derecho y seleccionar Create a GPO in this domain # Ingresar un nombre para la nueva GPO y seleccionar OK # En el GPO que se acaba de crear, hacer click derecho y Edit # Ahora buscamos el apartado Computer Configuration, seleccionamos Policies, seleccionamos Administrative Templates, seleccionamos Windows Components y Windows Update # En Configure Automatic Updates seleccionar Enabled, y en Configure automatic updating y seleccionar Auto download and notify for install y seleccionar OK # Buscamos la opcion Specify intranet Microsoft update service location y seleccioamos la opcion Enabled, y en la opcion Set the intranet update service for detecting updates se ingresa la direccion del servidor(http://nombredelequipo.dominio.xxx:8530) y seleccionamos OK # Buscamos la opcion Enable client-side targeting y verificamos que la opcion Enabled este seleccionada, y en Target Group ingresamos el nombre del grupo. # Ahora en Update Services, en la categoria Updates, seleccionamos Critical Updates y hacemos click derecho en alguna de ellas # Seleccionamos Approved for Install y seleccionamos OK, esto se hace para cada una de las actualizaciones que queremos que se instalen. En el cliente # En el cliente abrimos el simbolo del sistema e ingresamos el comando gpresult /r para verificar que se le estan aplicando las GPO # Ahora se ingresa el comando Wuauclt.exe /detectnow para que Windows Update busque las actualizaciones disponibles